Compression socks and some other evidence
by ZURU96
Summary: A silly senseless one-shot, set right after 4x13 and inspired by Casey's compression socks. Rizzles. I apologize for the shitty writing but I have an excuse: english is not my first language. I own nothing.


"Maur, what do you think about Casey's socks?"

They both were comfortably settled down in Maura's sofa. They left the Dirty Robber shortly after Frost. Maura suggested they could have dinner at her place and Jane asked if she could stay overnight. She didn't want to spend the night alone in her apartment. They were tired; not physically, but mentally, emotionally. That is why Maura wasn't sure she had understood the question.

"What? Casey's socks?"

"Yeah, the socks he was wearing when you interrupted us in the morning…"

"I'm sorry for the interruption"

"Don't be. It was perfect timing, actually"

"Oh. I thought you were being sarcastic. I'm still confused by your use of sarcasm sometimes".

"I was actually trying to sound sarcastic to him, but you turned up at the door at the right time"

Maura was mainly confused, but also a little bit amused. "So, you were really suggesting a threesome…"

"No, Maura, eww! Not that part!"

"Jane, are you disgusted by the idea of me participating in a hypothetical group sexual encounter?" There was no amusement remaining in Maura's words.

"Yes… No… I mean, nothing personal, but group sex is not my thing… not that I ever tried, but I'm sure it would be hard for me to focus… too stressful... Why are we even discussing that?"

The medical examiner shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway", Jane went on, "did you see those long lame socks he was wearing, Maura?"

"Compression socks. They allegedly improve performance, but it is quite a personal choice since there is no conclusive data about the actual improvement. The main hypothesis basically says that the compression of the lower leg increases the blood flow. Partially due to gravity, blood can tend to pool in the lower legs, both during exercise or when at rest. That's why compression socks became popular in clinical use to prevent such things as deep vein thrombosis…".

Those socks are actually quite effective in compressing my sex drive to the point of making it desappear completely, Jane thought. But she didn't interrupt her best friend. It was true. She actually listened to her…

"… The second main theory says that the socks might decrease muscle vibration and increase proprioception…"

She listened to her. Most of the times. But that was definitely not one of those times.

"Yeah, ok, but don´t you think they are ugly?"

"Well, they are not supposed to be used for aesthetical purpose. Most people choose practical apparel for certain activities when appearance is not that important".

"It is important for me!"

"Since when?" the doctor pointed out their night outfits: Maura was in her purple silk wrinkleless impeccable pajamas while Jane was wearing worn sweat pants and an old baggy t-shirt.

"I mean, not in general. I was talking about the socks. They are such a turn off, Maura. They are like some kind of Spiderman suit, but not in a positive way. Those socks somehow spread a repulsive layer all over him".

For the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts Casey Jones had a metaphorical repulsive layer all over him almost since the day she met him. Exactly since the moment she knew he was involved with Jane. But she was not going to admit it.

"I'm not sure if I get your reference, but I think you are exaggerating…"

"I don't know, I really don't know what's wrong with me. The only thing I know is that I can't take that image off my mind. We were at the park, he was handing me the ring and I just could see those socks, his knees… and I felt nauseous. And I was so worried when he told me he had to leave again. I know that it doesn't make sense, but I was worried because I was not worried, or sad, or angry. I was relieved, Maura. And during the massage, I relaxed, I almost fell asleep and suddenly I thought it was him and not Angong who was massaging me, touching me with his feet in those horrendous socks. At least, when I turned my head, you were there, by my side".

Maura smiled and for a second Jane mirrored the gesture. But the smile faded immediately.

"What am I supposed to do, Maur? What am I supposed to tell him? 'Um, listen, Casey, I'm sorry but when I saw you wearing those socks I realized I can't marry you, because I'm not even able to touch you with a ten feet long pole'".

"You are not going to marry him?"

Realization hit Jane. It hit both of them.

"I can't marry him. I can't be with him anymore".

Relief began to spread all over Maura. "Because of the compression socks?"

Jane nodded absentmindedly. Maura simply stared at her. Soon anger overcame the initial relaxing feeling. Maura burst. Words flew fast, uncontrolled, unprocessed.

"He never thought about you, about what you want, about what you need. He selfishly came in and went out of your life intermittently, until he decided he was not going to see you anymore because his penis was not operative, as if it was indispensable to fulfill your desires, sexually or otherwise. And he decided that he had no need to inform you about his decision, although it affected both of you. And when his penis was functioning again he slept with you and left again. And then, he gave you an ultimatum to marry him. At least he was not asking you to quit your job. Or so we thought. Because suddenly you are thinking about the possibility of leaving BPD, of leaving Boston, when I thought that the condition he gave you to marry him was that he would stay in Boston. I thought that at least he was going to respect something you want, something you love, that he was showing some respect for you. But he has been using and abusing you, sometimes subtly, sometimes through pity or blackmailing you with his cruel proposal. And now you tell me you are dumping him because a pair of socks? A. Pair. Of. Socks! You told me that you are not yourself when you are around him. But I don't know if I know you anymore. I…"

"Maura, listen…". Jane put her hand on Maura's thigh. Despite her anger, despite any logic, it was soothing, calming. "You are right. I wasn't being myself, I thought I was doing what I was supposed to do, but I was wrong, I was blind. And, as stupid as it sounds, Casey's socks made me open my eyes. But it's not just that, it's more than the socks".

"What more?" Maura asked timidly. The anger was gone. She just wanted to listen to what the detective had to say, to understand and believe her.

"Remember the embarrassing and absurd hooded suit you were wearing at the BPD softball game?" Maura was about to protest, but Jane was smiling at her, looking at her big beautiful deer eyes and it was contagious. "And you wanted to run the marathon with those toe shoes. And your outfit, no, excuse me, OUR outfit had 'puke' written on it. And all the Out Of Africa stuff you bought when you were depressed. Oh, and how could I forget those ridiculous picnic pants…"

"Al Fresco Lunch Tray Pants, Jane. But I'm not sure I understand what you are trying to tell me. I get that you don't like all those things, do you?"

"Objectively no, I don't like them. But they look so cute, so adorable on you. Oh, you're blushing. That's cute. But please don't tell anyone at the precinct that I used those words. Twice. In less than five seconds. Damn. Anyway, what I was trying to explain is that if I was in love with Casey I would think his socks are cute. Or at least I should tolerate them. If he was the one, he'd still be the one despite the socks, wouldn't he?"

And like that, Jane just confessed to her best friend that she was in love with her, that she was the one. She froze. And Maura seemed frozen too, until she stood up and went upstairs. "Give a minute" Jane heard her say.

The minute that Maura asked her passed really slowly. Even Bass seemed to cross the living room in slow motion. Wait, actually… never mind. By the time the tortoise reached the kitchen counter Jane was in agony. And eight minutes after Maura left, Jane realized that she was not coming back. Maura was running away. Actually she couldn't run away from her own house, so she was hiding upstairs, hiding from Jane, from her confession. Defeated, Jane headed for the door, barefoot. The moment she held the door handle she heard Maura's weak voice behind her.

"You're leaving".

"I thought you were not coming… What? Why? What's that?". Maura was in front of her, wearing the tray pants over her pajamas.

"You're leaving", she repeated. Then, she tilted her head and started crying. A déjà vu. But this time Jane knew that there was no foreign body on her cornea and she was not going to let her go. She hugged her tightly. "I'm not leaving. You said to wait a minute, but you were not coming back and I thought you wanted me out of your house".

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't find the pants. It took longer than I thought".

"You got lost in your huge closet?", Maura nodded still in her best friend's arms. "And may I ask why are you wearing these?" Jane whispered softly in her ear. She didn't want to upset Maura again.

"It's silly. But you don't like Casey's socks and you are going to leave him. And you said you like the pants, at least when I'm wearing them, so I thought that if I was wearing them you were not going to leave me. It sounds so silly now. But I'm confused and nervous, and you know I'm bad at jumping to conclusions.

"Really really bad"

"And you are really complicated, Jane. I still don't know why you mentioned the pants, the toe shoes…"

"Maura," Jane stepped back, just enough to look her best friend in the eye, "the baseball outfit was not embarrassing. I was embarrassing myself because I couldn't focus on the game. I just could stare at your perfect ass in that suit. And before the marathon, when you twisted your toes in those ridiculous shoes, I imagined your toes twisting in other, better, circumstances. And I wanted so bad… sorry, badly to be the apple you were holding on the tray pants". Jane blushed and looked at her feet shyly.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Jane. We all have our fantasies. And foot fetish is more common than we think. It is also ok to have a fruit fetish, and a lycra fetish…"

"For God's sake, Maura. What I mean" Jane grabbed Maura's hip with her right hand", "is", she tangled her dominant hand in Maura's hair, "this". And she kissed her, softly at the beginning, more passionately when Maura reacted, when she kissed her back. "You get it now?" Jane asked the second they had to part for air. "Mmhmm", Maura nodded while she kissed Jane's neck.

They were exploring each other with their hands and mouths, with a hunger neither had felt before. "Maura, honey, I want you to try some dishes I'm planning to include in the menu… Oh! Jane! Maura!". Maura stiffened when she heard Angela's voice, but Jane didn't move an inch, one hand still grabbing Maura's ass firmly, the other exploring her back under the silky layer.

"Yes, Ma. This is exactly what it looks like. We are making out in the middle of the room. I'm in love with Maura. Your church thinks it's a sin, but you love me, you want me to be happy and you're ok with it. We'll talk later… tomorrow… no, next week". Angela Rizzoli left the house grinning with anticipation: she was going to call Carla Talucci immediately and announce her that finally she had a doctor in the family.

Jane took Maura by the hand and they headed for the couch. "See, Maura. My ma, who's living in your guest house, interrupting our amazing mind blowing first kiss. That is officially the biggest turn off in the history of humankind. And I couldn't care less. I don't give a shit, Maur. Because it's you. It's always been you".

They were lying face to face. "Jane, you are in love with me". It was not a question.

"Yes. And you are in love with me too". Not a question either.

"How did you realize?"

"I'm a detective". Kiss. "I detect things". Kiss. "And 'How I will survive without my best friend'". Kiss. "Sounds". Kiss. "Pretty obvious". Kiss. "To me".

"Of course it's obvious. I've been obvious for a long time, Jane. What I mean is what took you so long to realize I reciprocated your feelings? Or why didn't you act on them till now?"

"Because I'm a complete idiot. And sometimes you are an idiot, too".

"I am not".

Jane was now lying on top of Maura. "What's your excuse then?" she husked in her ear.

"I was hopeful for a long time. I even thought about telling you more than once. But lately your behavior has been so confusing…"

"I know, babe, and I'm so sorry"

"Besides, I'm a scien- mmmm". Jane pushed her thigh between Maura's. "A scientist. I need evid- oh, Jane". The moment Jane's tongue made contact with Maura's nipple, all coherent thought escaped the doctor's privileged brain.

Maura needed evidence and Jane gave her the first one right there, on the couch. Later, they exchanged some more in Maura's bed. The next morning they also found some pieces of evidence in the shower. And it was just the beginning of their investigation. They had the whole weekend ahead and they were not on call. They only quitted their activities momentarily due to primary needs, such as nourishing or writing, printing and sticking on the guest house door a whole new list of rules for Angela, after the nosy woman had interrupted them, again, while they were running some preliminary tests over the kitchen counter. Turn off or not, Angela Rizzoli, Carla Talucci and their other 86 best friends had no need to know about their newfound splendid sex life.

On Monday, despite the inappropriate professional environment, they went ahead with the research in Maura's office. When they simultaneously found a strong conclusive loud evidence, Senior Criminalist Susie Chang decided that she could wait a little longer before handing them the last DNA results.

The case was far from being closed.


End file.
